Slipping
Summary Full Text *** Stonegit snapped the book he was reading closed and stood up. He handed a small pile of books to a guard beside him. “Distribute this,” he said simply. “I want everyone in this rebellion to start learning. No knowledge is to be refused to anyone, no matter how low or high they may be.” “Yes sir,” the man replied. “And be in the courtyard with the rest of the guards by noon. It’s time you all were properly trained to take the responsibilities we put on you.” Stonegit added, and the guard nodded, leaving him alone. The former bodyguard looked around the empty library. This room had been important to both a Valkyrie and a mage, Stonegit knew the answers to this possession and witch problem resided in here. Snag had used his acid to reduce the lock and knob of the large doors down to liquid, now the library was open to anyone who wanted to go inside. Stonegit pulled down another book on witches and demons. He had found no great way to kill witches in mass, but his lips curled into a smile as he found a page full of sigils. “Hello there,” he murmured. There had been plenty of Norse books full of charms and wards that prevented demon activity, but none regarding how to remove them. The boy knew he had to look to places, and pulled down a book with German and English markings, tossing it down next to the other book, the word ‘exorcism’ clearly marked across the top of the page. *** “Shift! Guard! Strike patter, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven!” Stonegit yelled across the courtyard, the men lined up in front of him swinging their weapons as he counted. The young challenger charged Stonegit with his practice weapon, but was easily knocked down. The five young challengers rushed the man…same result. “Concentrate!” Stonegit barked as the training hours dragged on. “Withes hate fire, and you don’t need to be very good!" The novice mages strained as they shot tiny bursts of flames and caused wooden post to smoke a little as they gripped it. "But what you do need to be able to accomplish is a basic attack magic! Soldiers alone cannot sustain an army,” Stonegit called. “We need each and every one of you." "You all did a fine job today,” Stonegit said, addressing his trainees. “Rest up, practice tomorrow morning, and we’ll meet again later.” *** Stonegit lay down in his bed, starring at the ceiling, and suddenly his hard, grieved lines faded, and his face softened. Again he looked like the boy that he truly was. The scarred, little boy that so desperately wanted to believe that Mera was right…when she said here was gold in his heart. But he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. A familiar voice spoke to him. “Don’t loose yourself Stonegit…you are so…so good. And it doesn’t have to be this way. You don’t have to destroy yourself.” Stonegit opened his eyes, seeing his King standing over him. “Haddock…” he said, eyes widening. “Your alive!” he said, his voice so, so happy despite how weak it was. “I thought I’d never see you again!” he sat up shakily, reaching out to him, just wanting to be held. Haddock smiled and reached forward. “I missed you…” The hand vanished as it came close and Stonegit gasped, seeing the image of the King disappear. He sat in the darkness of his room, looking around, shifting from where he was kneeling on the bed. He blinked a few times, searching to room with his gaze, calling meekly. “…Haddock?” Category:Season 3 Category:Events Category:Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss